


Numb

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Episode: s03e23 All Our Yesterdays, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and McCoy warm up in the cave on Sarpedion.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He hesitates for a moment before enfolding the Human in his arms. Vulcans are notorious for exuding warmth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

The cave is warm, better than being out in the open on barren Sarpedion. The furs that cover his body are also a tremendous comfort, and he burrows deeper within them. His hands and feet and ears ache as the feeling begins to return. He moves closer to the cave wall to huddle against it when he is met with something soft. He's too tired to open his eyes, so his hands blindly seek out what is in front of him. Shoulders, neck, cheek, ears, _pointed_ ears. Spock.

"Spock?" he croaks. He coughs as he tries to clear his throat. "Where are we?"

Spock turns over to check on the Human beside him. He's relieved that McCoy has finally awoken. He was starting to worry.

"You are resting in a cave on the planet Sarpedion. I will tell you more once you are well again. You should rest for now and get your strength back."

"'m cold, Spock."

He hesitates for a moment before enfolding the man in his arms. Vulcans are notorious for exuding warmth.

"I shall protect you."

McCoy shoves his numb hands into the folds of Spock's shirt and puts his icy nose in the hollow of Spock's throat. God, he _is_ warm. How is he able to retain heat in such conditions? Spock vigorously rubs his hands up and down McCoy's back, ensuring that all parts of him retain circulation. 

McCoy whimpers when his hands dip lower than the center of his back, where his shirt had ridden up and been exposed to the elements. Spock gently hushes him.

"Legs are cold too," Leonard murmurs.

Spock carefully maneuvers them until Leonard is straddling his thigh. Satisfied that his back is soothed, he takes McCoy's hands between his own and rubs them.

"Ouch! Damn it, that hurts; you're hurting me."

"I must, Doctor. You need these hands. Let me fix them."

Leonard whimpers again and involuntarily squeezes his thighs around Spock's leg.

"Oh!" Leonard exclaims.

"You will be fine, Doctor. I will nurse you back to health. I will care for you."

Leonard clenches his thighs at the next shock of pain, and Spock feels him harden against his leg. He's neither surprised nor offended. It is a good sign that all parts of the doctor are retaining their circulation now.

He notices the Doctor's cheeks redden in embarrassment, and Spock takes that as a good sign too.

"I'm sorry, Spock. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Doctor. It is beyond your control."

"Got nowhere to relieve myself."

"You may do so here. The exertion of release will warm you further."

"You tellin' me to jerk off in front of you so I don't freeze to death?"

"Essentially."

McCoy lets out a laugh of disbelief. 

"Whatever you say, Commander."

McCoy struggles with his belt buckle and zipper after Spock releases him from his warming embrace. He fumbles awkwardly with hands still not ready to cooperate until he can finally take hold of himself with hands that still tingle with the first signs of feeling. He pumps himself gently to get fully hard.

"This is weird, Spock. You're right there."

"I must keep an eye on you. We have already lost Jim. We cannot afford to lose each other."

"Dammit, do you have to be so morbid right now? You're putting me off."

Leonard tries to make light of it. He knows what a dangerous situation they are all in.

"Would you rather I remain silent?"

Leonard sighs.

"No, that's worse. Like you're some damn voyeur. Talk dirty to me, Mr. Spock."

He chuckles a little at his own joke. The rush of endorphins and the freezing temperatures are making him feel giddy.

"'Dirty,' Doctor?"

He pumps himself some more before answering. It's starting to feel real good.

"Naughty, filthy, inappropriate. Get it?"

His hands move faster under the furs as he imagines what Spock would classify as smut. Probably something about test tubes and dilithium crystals.

"How do you feel, Doctor?"

 _Oh god, he's gonna do it. He's actually gonna do it._

Leonard bites his lip.

"Good," he moans.

"Move faster," Spock commands.

He does it. He _does it_. How could he not?

"Fondle yourself. Feel how full you are. Imagine how good you will feel when you release. You need the warmth."

"Where the--where the hell did you learn to talk like that, Spock?"

"Do you think I am a virgin?"

_Damn. Spock's been with someone. Maybe multiple someones. Maybe I'm another notch in Spock's bedpost._

"Jesus, I'm close. Real close."

"Tease yourself; stroke the glans."

Leonard moans loudly. The sound reverberates around the cave. 

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

"Fuck your fist."

That's it. That does it. It's one thing to have Spock telling him how to jerk himself off and another thing to hear him curse like that. Like it's something he says all the damn time, when really it's this weirdly special phenomenon. The strangest part is that Spock didn't even have to touch him for him to go off like a shot. He stayed true to his word and didn't even lift the blanket. He saw only the expressions on his face and the rapid up-and-down motions under the heavy blankets. He's almost a little disappointed that Spock didn't get to _see_ him. 

He sheepishly pulls his dripping hand out from the blanket, his evidence, and searches for something to wipe his hand off on. Spock takes the liberty of using a corner of the fur and caressing his hand as he wipes it clean.

"Better?" Spock asks.

Leonard can only nod as he snuggles back down onto the blankets. Spock almost-smiles at him.

"Warm?"

He nods again as he drifts off to sleep.

Spock presses a chaste kiss to his cheek, before climbing out of bed. Zarabeth must be wondering how they have been faring...


End file.
